Who Said Rainbows Are For Girls?
by We Ain't No Chumps
Summary: Young wizard Kalao wakes up in a guild hall for a guild he's never heard of, after being pummeled by a powerful adversary, and joins a "Dragon's Wing", a guild on its way to the top!
1. PrologueDragon's Wing

_**Who Said Rainbows Are For Girls?**_

Prologue

"Fire….. doesn't just burn"

That was the last thing Kalao said before he blacked out, his voice could be heard echoing through the cave, standing in front of him was a tall figure, the mysterious man chuckled at Kalao's pointless rant about fire and stereotypes, "The 'Mighty' Kalao, beaten by a singular punch from an 'Icebuster'. Humph, too bad he spent all his time ranting about rainbows instead of attacking. Who knows, he could have even beaten me!" with that, the man kicked Kalao's limp body with such might it sent him flying across the cave, and left.

Chapter One: Dragon's Wing

When Kalao came to, he was greeted by a middle-aged man in what seemed to be a lab coat, and a warm, kindly smile spread across his bearded face, "I see you've finally woken up" he said, "Welcome to my guild!" Kalao was in pain, he couldn't feel anything, or, for that matter, move anything, "Hey, beardy, get away from my face, that's a little too close. Also, can I get a mirror? I wanna see if that bastard Reggie did any damage to my hair..." the man scratched his beard, "Okay then, err… what can I call ya?" said the man, handing Kalao a small mirror, "The name's Kalao, my friends call me Kal" he said, observing himself in a mirror, his arch-enemy, Reggie had knocked him out and kicked halfway across a cave but his hair was still perfectly intact, still spiky and orange, Kal spends a lot of time dyeing and "pomading" his hair to keep it in its perfect shape. The dye he uses is enchanted by a "Color Magic" spell, so it changes every day in rainbow order, one color for each day of the week, starting with Monday as red, and ending in Sunday, as purple. "Well," the man said, stretching out his back, "Names Brian, this is the guild hall for Dragon's Wing, best guild in the region!" Kalao started to ponder… What "Region" is this? How did he get here? Is he even in Fiore anymore? "Ermm, Brian was it?" Brian nodded, "I have so many questions…" he started to sit up, "Hey, hey, hey, little man! You're not in shape toget up yet," He lightly grabbed Kal's shoulders and guided him back to a lying position.

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_


	2. Reggie

Chapter Two: Reggie

"Now, can you tell me something, boy?" Kal looked up, "Sure, what?" he said, "Who did this to you… you said his name was 'Reggie', right?" Kalao looked down at his arm cast, thinking deeply, "Ya, that's him, the son of a bitch, he uses Ice Make magic, but he's created his own form of Ice Make… It's called, 'Ice Buster', in which he uses ice to upgrade his body, and then attacks with his enhanced body…" Brian began to wonder, "Hmm… That's rather… Unique, in a sort." Brian suddenly remembered something, "Hey! You look like the wizard type, what magic do you use, _Kal_?" he looked at Brian, "Oh… I use Rainbow Fire, it's a work of my own, I use fire but, it does more than burn, Red and Orange burn, Green entangles the target, trapping them, Blue freezes them in ice, and Purple poisons the opponent like a deadly gas." He explained, "Welp, I better get going, you gotta get more rest." Brian said

ô ô ô

The door slammed open, a tall boy, (About Kal's age) with a dark blue cloak and combed black hair, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" Everyone in the hall dropped their glasses and stared directly at the man, Vetex Lenner, the most powerful wizard in Dragon's Wing stepped up to him, "And WHO the hell are you?!" he said, using a hypnotism spell to look more intimidating, "You're not foolin' anyone, blondy! Reggie Shell ain't afraid of no-one!"

End Of Chapter Two


	3. Confrontation

Chapter Three: Confrontation

Vetex was surprised that his powerful magic had no effect. That was one of the strongest hypnotism spells out there! "Well then… I'm not lettin' you through without a fight!" he declared boldly. Reggie didn't say a word, but instead made a fistpump-like motion, and at the climax of his punch, ice formed around him and concentrated on his fist, making a glove made of solid ice, "Ice Make: Icebuster!" He exclaimed. Vetex was thoroughly impressed, "I ain't seen that kind of magic before…" His voice came off as a calm tone, but he was shaking in his boots (He was barefoot, as he usually is, but you get the idea)

O O O

Meanwhile, in the recovery room…

"Ice Make: Icebuster!" Kalao sat strait up, "I'd know that voice anywhere! Reggie!" Brian looked at him, "Kal, you're not thinking of fi-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before he was out the door. He ran out to the guardrail and hopped down to the main hall, where Reggie was standing by a K.O.'d blonde guy with a purple cape, "REGGIE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND REMATCH ME!" Reggie looked at him with the most crooked smile, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mister Rainbow himself!" Kal didn't give Reggie the satisfaction of a reply, "FIREFIST: PURPLE!" he showed his fist and it glowed with a purple, passionate flame, "HIIYYAAH!" Kal rushed towards him with his enflamed fist headed straight for his nose.

At the last second, when Kal's fist was about an inch from Brian's face, he grabbed it with his icy grip, and twisted it so hard it slammed his entire body on the hard wooden floor.

End Of Chapter Three


	4. That Douche!

Chapter Four: The Rainbow Stone

"Oof!" Kalao lay on the floor, gasping for air, when Reggie flipped him down, he had the wind knocked out of him. "Hah! Knocked down in one hit—again!" he turned around towards the door an chuckled, "When will that kid lea—" In no less than a second, Kal swiped at Reggie's leg, switching their positions, with Reggie on the floor, and Kalao looming over him. "Firefist: Orange!" his fist began to glow that special flame, this time in orange instead of purple, "Grrraaagh!" Kal reared his fist as Reggie stood up, and as soon as he did, he punched him square in the chest, leaving a burnt hole in the left part of his cloak, revealing a red mark, a wing… Kal looked around and saw the same insignia on everyone in one place or the other… "A wing… A Dragon's Wing!" he announced aloud. The entire room fell silent. Vetex approached Reggie, "Sorry I didn't recognize ya, Reg, I was using an amnesia spell and it…umm…'Backfired'…" Kalao was confused, "Err… what?" Brian's voice echoed from the second floor of the hall, "Well m'boy, I didn't want to say anythin', but… Reggie is part of the guild!"

"WHAT!?" Kalao was enraged. How could this douche be part of what seems to be a perfectly civil guild? "Brian, how the hell can you let this guy be part of Dragon's Wing?" at the stroke of midnight, Kalao's hair started to become yellow, turning from the orange it was previously. Kal didn't even notice it was midnight so fast. "He's been in the guild since he was little, why else wouldn't we keep 'im here?" Brian said. "HE TRIED TO KILL ME, DUMBASS!" Kal yelled at the top of his lungs. "We didn't tell him to do that, his mission was to retrieve the rainbow stone from the cave." Kalao approached Brian. "The rainbow stone? Th-that's an heirloom! Passed down for generations in my family. M-my father died in that cave, with the stone on him! I was at the cave for the same purpose, to claim my _rightful_ _possession_!"


End file.
